waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tua Scoot
Archives January 10, 2010 - March 31, 2010 ^Real men like pink^ __TOC__ Welcome RE: Aspiration 11 It's probably a typo or an overlook by Jagex. We could name it according to the position similar to how disambiguation pages are titled: Aspiration (High Priest). Then we can probably redirect Aspiration 11 to that article. 13:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) AzBot I'm not sure whether to request this in Legends Pavilion or here. LP is not used that often, so I thought I should simply ask here... Consider this an official request for a bot flag for AzBot. You already know that I have been using my main account to perform automated and semi-automated edits, and recently I started adding "(auto)" at the end of the summary to for AzBot's automatic edits. See . Hopefully with a bot flag for AzBot, I won't have to clog up RC anymore. Please reply ASAP, as I have a task for AzBot. Thanks. 17:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! 18:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop! My bot is malfunctioning. Let me finish! 19:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Due to your impatient edits, you created more work for me... Thanks lol. Btw, the task is done. 19:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's okay. My bot was going through the list alphabetically, so some articles were okay. But when you edited the articles the bot hadn't edited yet, AzBot screwed up. It actually stopping editing halfway, and when I resumed, that's when AzBot went nuts. I was wondering why... so you were the culprit. 19:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) To do Noob needs to update their list. 07:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Noob needs to get on IRC. 22:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm back. 03:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Moved to King Destiny and abonded Firestarth To let you know Scooot, I had left Imperial Palace and abonded my main. Now I am using another main. It belongs to King Destiny. Rsrealm 18:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hilite You still have your name highlighted as an admin would have it (green). A b'crat would have it as light blue, cos dey r teh kewls. Would you like to change this at this magical portal into a dimension of blocky text and creepy symbols? 22:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Extension Hello, I've made some more fixes and added all the entries from Divination Trigram/Log. You can view the result here. New entries can be added by copying and pasting the User:Quarenon/TrigramLog/Entry template at the bottom and the totals should automatically update. --Quarenon (Talk) 18:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've added the variables "thing" to Divination Trigram/Log and the template is at Template:Trigram. The log is now hidden by default, and only the totals and the percentages are shown. I think people are only interested in the percentages rather than the actual data... 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Changing the link (and RE: description) I am neutral on this. Actually, this sounds better: "...obtained through treasure items, such as the Oak Chest, the Coffer, and the Siderite Box. Fury Boots is one example of an article using this "style". Based on the description of treasure items, we can know if the equipment can be found in that treasure item. For example, we can know that Jade Chest contains level 40 blue equipment and level 50 green equipment. Perhaps a template could simplify the process... Do you want me to figure something out? Or do you want to do it manually? 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. The description sounds good. Implement it! :Do you want me to figure something out? Or do you want to do it manually? 10:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Template:Container has been added into Template:Infobox equipment. Like it? If it's okay, then I'll expand the template for Template:Infobox artefact. 15:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Upload image With AdBlock Plus installed, and while the game is on the screen: # Click on the ABP icon. # Go to Open blockable items (Ctrl+Shift+V) You will see a list of URLs. Note that only images loaded in-game will appear here. For the other images, you have to use your imagination... Good luck! Male legends (Lan Hu): http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/icon/hero/1/n_hero_5.1.2.35.png Female legends: http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/icon/hero/0/n_hero_17.1.2.35.png :Downloading images using this method might be illegal and I don't think I can describe the details here. The reason I did it was to help other users identify the images. Telling others how to "mass download" images doesn't seem appropriate... at least to me. You just have to figure this one out yourself. Sorry. 10:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sitenotice Do you see the same problem in RuneScape Wiki? (I use Monobook, and I don't see the same problem.) I disabled a SiteNotice script here in this wiki because it was messing with the other scripts. If the RSW sitenotice is working, then the problem is with this wiki, not compatibility issues as the ppl in IRC told you. 20:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll look into it. 21:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Fixed. Please tell me if you still notice any problems with the sitenotice... IE seems buggy, and I need to tidy up the margins. If you're using Firefox, it should appear alright. 14:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Any vandalism yet? I know I haven't been on much over here to watch the RC, but have you seen any vandalism yet ? Looking through the past 500 changes as of this minute, I don't see one revert/rollback/or undo! 22:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's very good. Hopefully it stays like that. 00:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, this isn't working on IRC. Your messages only show up when I type something back, and it screws up the conversation. I think it's because this isn't the same IRC we were using before... it looks different. The one we were using had x's next to each channel you were in, and it had like a teal background. Anyway, click here, then type in w/e nick you want, then join #Diriz. I'm sure that IRC works. 03:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Blank userpages Can we have this template instead? 14:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Famous city I forgot to ask you in IRC. Could you check and see if there are famous cities in these coordinates? In Royal Garden, they exist in the minimap, but not in the actual map. * Li County 311,184 * Liuhe County 266,319 * Tianfeng County 269,218 If they exist, check the names of the famous legends. Thanks. 05:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :IRC PL0X ::You want me to do something? RE: New and the notable Done. See the current New and Notable. :As requested, I've added the set items in the infobox for equipments. How does it look? 17:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Previously, I thought of having the items separated by bullets (i.e. Blood Helm Blood Robe Blood Belt Blood Boots). However, this required 2 lines, and I decided to switch to the current form of one line per item. We could squeeze the items into 1 line if we removed the Blood prefix. See User:Azliq7/Infobox for the examples. 21:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Golden Horde Why was the fact that the Golden Horde set up a successful invasion of Filosti Empire removed? Is this considered vandalism as it's true?Ceryliae talk 01:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC)